


Casa das Águas

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Um encontro quase místico entre três mulheres.





	Casa das Águas

**Author's Note:**

> Conto ganhador do 2º lugar do Desafio MDI do perfil [@FicçãoLGBT](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FiccaoLGBT) do Wattpad.

Você já reparou que existem certas histórias reais, que são tão belas, que parecem ser míticas? Eu tenho uma dessas histórias. Começa assim:

Janaína encontrou Teodora depois de despachar sua oferenda no mar, ao sair da praia. Teodora vestia um vestido verde água brilhante e caminhava calmamente com as sandálias na mão. Você pode se perguntar "como Janaína conseguiu encontrar Teodora no meio de tanta gente?". Digamos que a força mítica da situação, o pôr do sol e uma piscadela de Iemanjá podem ser explicações mais belas que o motivo mais realista e sem graça que o simples acaso.

Mas sim, Janaína conhecera Teodora na praia, depois de despachar um espelhinho de bolsa e flores frescas à Iemanjá. Teodora tinha ido ver as homenagens e caminhava lentamente até o calçadão. Sentindo-se tragada por aquela mulher de vestido verde água e sandálias na mão, Janaína puxou assunto. Se chamava Teodora, morava na Liberdade e era sua primeira festa de Iemanjá desde quando era muito pequena e sua mãe a trazia até a praia do Rio Vermelho, onde atirava uma flor colhida por ela mesma. Janaína se apresentou, contou que sempre participara das festas de Iemanjá, mas em outros lugares e desde que arrumara moradia no centro velho, um achado, a praia do Rio Vermelho era seu lugar favorito.

Trocaram contatos e foram percebendo que os momentos em que uma não estava na companhia da outra eram cheios de ansiedade. Depois de sete semanas, Janaína beijou Teodora na praia numa noite de lua cheia, que se sentiu líquida por dentro. Depois de um tempo, foram morar juntas no sobrado azul do centro velho, em cima da loja de fontes que Janaína tocava.

Mais ou menos um ano e meio depois, Janaína conheceu Dadá no terreiro que frequentava na Cidade Nova. Dadá tinha os cachos azuis piscina, que balançavam enquanto rodopiava e dançava. Janaína puxou assunto e Dadá lhe disse que se mudara para Salvador há alguns meses, vinda do interior. Janaína sentiu-se arrebatada. Como pode algo assim acontecer? Podemos colocar a culpa novamente no mítico da situação, no transe dos batuques, na fumaça dos cachimbos. E sejamos sinceros, o ser humano tem espécimes especiais que nos tragam e nos arrebatam... não deu outra. Em sete dias, numa noite de lua crescente, Dadá beijou Janaína na despedida, que derreteu por dentro. Ficaram se encontrando às escondidas até Janaína perceber que o que sentia estava durando mais que uma paixão arrebatadora e passageira.

Janaína agora tinha um problema: amava Teodora e não achava justo traí-la; mas também amava Dadá e não queria tratá-la como "a outra". Decidiu então ser transparente. Chamou as duas para uma conversa e explicou que não conseguia viver sem uma e que morreria sem a outra. Teodora era doce e calma como um lago. Dadá era agitada e refrescante como um rio. Dadá, que era moderna, não fazia questão de monopólio. Teodora foi relutante no começo, achou impossível alguém amar verdadeiramente duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Precisava pensar por um tempo.

Janaína sofreu com a distância de Teodora e Dadá sofreu pelo sofrimento de sua amada. Decidida, Dadá foi atrás de Teodora para que voltasse, estava disposta a deixar Janaína, que ela era a intrusa e atrapalhara seu relacionamento e desejou sinceras felicidades. Teodora protestou. Não conhecia Dadá o suficiente, mas sabia que se ela deixasse Janaína, sofreria do mesmo modo. Janaína tinha um coração caudaloso, precisava das duas. Dadá chorou de felicidade, beijou Teodora, que sentiu que encontrara uma amiga na "rival". Quando as duas voltaram para a Casa das Águas, Janaína se sentiu completa como nunca havia se sentido antes.

Aos poucos Dadá foi se apaixonando por Teodora, sempre tão doce e ponderada. E Teodora soube então como era possível amar verdadeiramente duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Como isso aconteceu? Um dia, Dadá estava dançando com Janaína. Teodora só observava. Colocou a culpa no vinho de palma que bebericava, mas nós podemos acrescentar que a música, a luz da lua e a sensualidade de dois corpos apaixonados têm poderes míticos. Teodora se juntou à elas e viu em Dadá o que Janaína vira. Dadá, que já via Teodora com os olhos de Janaína, a vira com os seus. As duas mulheres mais incríveis que tivera a sorte de encontrar estavam ali, beijando-se, beijando-a. Não vamos resumir essa conexão entre elas como algo simplesmente sensual. O que faltava em uma, era encontrado na outra. Tudo nelas se encaixavam.

Os amigos das três acharam de início uma coisa peculiar. Os vizinhos, uma pouca vergonha. Mas elas não ligavam. Elas ainda frequentam o terreiro da Cidade Nova e as festas de Iemanjá na praia do Rio Vermelho. E se você dar um volta no centro velho de Salvador e encontrar um sobrado azul com um loja de fontes no térreo chamada Casa Das Águas, pode acabar conhecendo uma delas ou as três.


End file.
